


Tommy's Rainy Day

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Rugrats
Genre: Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: It is a rainy day outside and Tommy is having a boring time and he and Dil try to figure out what game to play. What will they play? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

One cloudy day, Tommy and Dill were playing a game outside when it started to rain. Tommy looked at the sky and felt a raindrop coming on his left arm.

“Dil, I think we should think about going inside. It’s starting to rain.”

“I don’t think it is. It is a cloudy day, but I don’t think it will rain on us.”

“It can happen anytime soon, Dil. I feel a few of them. I’m going in.”

“Have it your way, Tommy. I will come in when I’m good and ready.”

“I will see you then. You can get yourself as wet as you like. See you later.”

Dil didn’t pay much attention to where his older brother had left or not. He now was pulling out some of the grass. He didn’t care how much he had pulled from the ground.

“Where’s your brother?” Stu asked.

He is Tommy’s brother.

“He’s still outside, pulling some grass,” he answered.

“All right. I will call him in now.”

“He told me he will come in when he’s good and ready.”

“I will see if I can change his mind.”

“Good luck with that, Dad. He didn’t answer me.”

“No, Tommy. No luck at all. Can you try again?”

“He won’t listen to me anymore. Just let him come in until he sees for himself that it really is raining.”

Stu finally saw his son’s point.

“I will give that a try. I do have to agree with you. He’s old enough to care for himself,” Stu said.

“Okay. He can catch a cold if he doesn’t come in,” he said to his father.

Once again Stu agreed with his oldest son. Tommy and Dil are now eleven years old. They may be the same age, but they see each other as twins.

They have a couple of friends who are. He thought of calling them today and see if they would like to come over, but decided against it. They probably won’t come over anyway.

Still nothing from Dil. He must still be out in the rain, he told himself. Yes, he does care if Dil does get sick, and doesn’t want to see it happen anytime soon.

About five minutes later, Tommy finally heard his brother come inside.

Dil found Tommy sitting in his room on his bed.

“Hi, Tommy. I’m back.”

“That took you a long time.”

“I know. There were some bugs that wanted to visit me, so I gave them some attention.”

Tommy didn’t care if his brother wanted to stay outside in the rain and hang out with bugs. That was strange of him anyway.

“Do me a favor, Dil.”

“What’s the favor this time?” he asked.

“Next time it rains, come inside right away so you won’t get rained on like you did today.”

“I’ll try, Tommy.”

“I’ll just do it if I were you.”

“You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do. I can make my own choices.”

Tommy nodded his head and said nothing. Their mother, Dee Dee, was out of town for a few weeks because she had some old friends who wanted to catch up.

“When do you think Mom will come back?” Dil asked their father.

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Stu told him.

“I miss her anyway. I want her to come back home.”

“She will. She just needs to get away from us for a while. We need that time to time, and it’s your mother’s turn.”

Tommy saw their father was right.

“That makes sense, don’t you think, Dil?”

“I don’t know about that. We haven’t seen her for a while. This is why I would want her to come back. I just don’t want anything to happen to her.”

“I know the feeling, but I miss her too,” Tommy told him.

“That’s cool. Maybe you and I could do that without her and Dad sometime.”

“We will, Dil. But right now we’re only eleven years old. I doubt Mom and Dad will let us do that at this age.”

“I know, Tommy. You know what?”

“What’s that?” Tommy asked him.

“I forgot. I had it in my head, but now I lost it.”

“I hate it when that happens,” Tommy said.

“Me, too. I want to play a game inside instead because it’s really coming down.”

Even Tommy saw for himself. His brother was right.

Then they both heard the thunder starting. It still scares Tommy once in a while when it does happen, but not Dil. He doesn’t get scared easily like Tommy does.

“What do you have in mind?” Tommy asked.

“Do you want to play Memory? I haven’t played it in a long time. What do you think?”

“Let me think about it, and I will let you know.”

“You don’t have much time to make up your mind.”

“I sort of figured that anyway,” Tommy told Dil.

“I will give you three minutes.”

Dil somehow is the boss at this minute. Tommy is the older one, so he can be the leader, and not his younger brother.

“Let me go somewhere quiet to think about it.”

“Where are you planning to go and think?” Dil asked.

“I don’t know.”

Then he left Dil behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy went ahead to call his friends, Phil and Lil. To the truth, they happen to be twins. 

Phil was the one who answered when he dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Phil. This is Tommy.”

“Hi, Tommy! What makes you decide to call me today?”

“Just seeing what you two are doing on a rainy day,” Tommy answered.

“Do you want me and Lil to come over? I’m pretty much sure Mom and Dad would let us come over for a while.”

“Thanks, and that would be fun. Dil is being a little bossy today.”

“What makes you say that for?” Phil asked.

“Because we are trying to decide on-“

Tommy was interrupted by Dil.

“Hold on,” Tommy told his friend.

“Tommy, your three minutes are up! Have you decided on anything?”

Tommy shook his head.

“No,” he answered.

“Since you didn’t give me any thoughts ten minutes ago, I will go ahead and play by myself. Want me to tie you up or not giving me any answers right away?”

This hasn’t been the only time had happened to Tommy. It’s happened to him several times, so he knows what his little brother said.

“Dil, will you please go somewhere else? I am trying to talk on the phone here,” Tommy told him.

“I see nobody wants to play with me. I will go ahead and play by myself.”

“You can try asking Dad,” Tommy told him.

“I have thought of that, bur he seems too busy today like you are right now. I need some excitement. Rainy days are boring.”

Tommy understood because it is hard to find something to do, even if it means you don’t know what to do.

“I will be with you soon, Dil.”

That’s when his brother left, but Dil said not a word. Tommy went back to the telephone. 

“Sorry about that, Phil. Dil gave me three minutes to decide what game we should play.”

“He isn’t the boss,” Phil reminded him.

“True. Since I am the oldest, I get to decide, not him.”

Phil agreed.

Tommy had a question for his friend.

“Phil?”

“What?”

“Do you have Lil over there with you?”

“No. She went to go shopping with Mom. Not sure when she would be gone.”

“Okay, but you’re still welcome to come.”

“Thanks, Tommy. Do you want me to come along or wait for Lil?” Phil asked.

“It really doesn’t matter either way,” Tommy answered.

“I know. If I wait, then Lil will be able to come along.”

Phil and Lil might be twins, but they ever separate from one another. They see each other as best friends. Tommy is like that with his brother and best friend, Chuckie Finister.

“Have you talked with Chuckie about this?” Phil asked.

Then they both heard Dil yell, “Tommy, are you coming to play?”

“Hold on, Phil. No, I haven’t talked to Chuckie.”

“So Lil and I are the only ones?”

“Yes. I happen to think Chuckie has to study for the latest spelling test since he missed the last one.”

“I forgot about that. I am happy to know he is feeling better.”

“Me, too. I have to go and see what Dil has in mind for a game. He suggested Memory earlier.”

“I like that game.”

It was one of Phil’s favorites, Tommy remembered.

“If you don’t come, that’s fine too,” Tommy said.

Then they ended their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that same day, Phil decided patiently until his sister and mother came home from what they’d been doing. He watched television until then. He ended up watching different channels. He spend most of his time watching movies. With Lil gone, he couldn’t find anything better to do. His father was at home, and Phil was happy to know that he wasn’t alone on this boring day. No telling how long Lil and his mother would return.

Phil waited for a commercial break to get something to drink and snack. He found Howard in the kitchen.

“Hello, Phil. How’s your day?”

“It’s boring, Dad. Tommy called not too long ago.”

“How is Tommy?”

“He’s bored also, Dad. He is staying home too. He did tell me that Dil is being bossy again.”

“That’s just his character, I guess. Did Tommy invite you over?”

“How did you figure that, Dad? You better believe he did. Lil is invited too. When she gets back with Mom, I won’t do anything until she comes back. There’s not hing good on TV.”  
He watched as Howard yawned.

“Why don’t you go and take a nap, Dad? You look bored to death also,” Phil told his father.

“I am always bored on a rainy day, Phil. It happens to everyone.”

“When you were growing up on rainy days, what did you do about it?”

“Not much. One time I was with a few friends. Guess what happened to us?”

“What? This sounds like a story.”

“A little bit, yes.”

“I want to hear it!” Phil said.

He and Lil like listening to stories when their parents were younger. 

“Let me turn off the television, Dad. This sounds a lot more exciting than watching TV and movies.”

Phil disappeared to the living room. He grabbed the remote control and then clicked it off. Phil now had Tommy and Dil on his mind. He wondered if they already found a game to play. He decided to bring it up to Lil when she and Betty return.

Phil finished eating a chocolate chip cookie that Betty had recently made the other night. He drank some water also. When he eats sugar like this, it always made him thirsty, and that was normal. He sat at one of the chairs across from Howard. In the kitchen. 

“You can start your story, Dad,” Phil told him.

“Okay. Maybe your mother and sister would be home by then,” Howard told him.

“Maybe.”

Howard spoke too soon. That’s when Lil and Betty parked in the driveway. Phil ran outside in the rain.

“Phil, you know you shouldn’t be out in the rain without your jacket,” Betty told him.

“Sorry, Mom. Dad was going to tell me another one of his stories. Come on, Lil. Let’s get inside.”

“I am anyway, Phillip. You look like you want to tell me something.”

“I do,” he said as he opened the back door for his sister and mother.

“What do you want to tell me?” Lil asked as he helped her put her jacket away.

“Tommy called when you and Mom were away.”

“What about Tommy?” Lil asked.

“He invited you and me over to play games at his house.”

“What did you tell him?” Lil asked.

“I did tell Tommy you and Mom were in town and we’ll go from there. He also told me that Dil is being bossy.”

“Again?” Lil said.

“Yes.”

“That’s the way it goes,” Lil told him.

He had to agree with his sister.

“What do you think I should tell Tommy?” Phil asked Lil as the whole house went dark. 

The rain continued to pour.

“You can’t tell him anything now,” Lil said as the thunder continued on.

“You’re right, Lil. Maybe next time.”

The phones were dead also, and that didn’t make the twins very happy one bit.

“Looks like Tommy and Dil won’t have the chance to play anything now, Lil. Tommy said they might play my favorite game,” he said.

“It’s Memory, right?” 

“Bingo. You and I can play right now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy and Dil were not sure if Phil and Lil had decided on coming over on this boring rainy day. Stu and Dee Dee were in the kitchen while the boys hung out in the living room.

“Do you think Phil told Lil about your invitation about coming over and join us in the games we want to play?” Dil asked.

“I don’t know, Dil. It looks that way to me or they couldn’t come over because of this power outage we’re having right now.”

Dil could tell his older brother was right.

“Do you still want to play?”

“What is there to play since this whole place is too dark?” Tommy asked.

“I can only think of one.”

“And that is what?”

“Memory. That’s something we can do.”

Tommy remembered it was Phil’s favorite game, no matter how many people play.

“I like that. If you have forgotten by now, it’s Phil’s favorite game. He might be disappointed that we’re playing without him and Lil.”

“That makes sense,” Dil agreed, and then added, “maybe they’re playing it right now.”

“You can be right, Dil. You and I can play it anyway.”

“I wonder how Chuckie and Kimi are doing with this power outage,” Dil said.

“I am wondering the same thing. Who knows what they are doing. Don’t forget that Chuckie is afraid of the dark,” he reminded his brother.

“I haven’t forgotten, Tommy. Maybe they’re playing this game also.”

“Maybe.”

He let Dil start off the game.

“You can start if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Dil chose the first one, which was Arkansas.

“I am going to Arkansas and bring back an apple pie.”

“I am going to the Bahamas and bring back beer. I am going to Arkansas and bring back an apple pie.”

Now it was Dil’s turn.

“I am going to Colorado and bring back clothes. I am going to Arkansas and bring back an apple pie. I am going to the Bahamas and bring back beer. I am going to Colorado and bring back clothes. Your turn, Tommy.”

So he thought which one he would choose.

“I am going to Delaware and bring back a drum. I am going to Arkansas and bring back an apple pie. I am going to the Bahamas and bring back beer. I am going to Colorado and bring back clothes. I am going to Delaware and bring back a drum. Your turn, Dil.”

“I am going to Estonia and bring back an eraser. I am going to Arkansas and bring back an apple pie. I am going to the Bahamas and bring back beer. I am going to Colorado and bring back clothes. I am going to Delaware and bring back a drum. I am going to Estonia and bring back an eraser.”

The game continued on for a while longer. When they got to Z, they noticed the sun was starting to come back. But the house was still without electricity.

“Now do you want to do since we got the sun back?” Tommy asked.

Dil shrugged, and then answered, “I have no clue. At least we got boredom out of the way.”

He had to agree with Dil. Now neither of them would have to be bored anytime soon, but it would come back, that’s for sure. A few minutes later, the electricity came back on. That put a smile on both of their faces. Once they smiled, they both gave each other a high five since everything was back to normal.

“Let’s hope this won’t happen again for a while,” Dil said.

“I agree,” Tommy said, still smiling.

Now it was time to find something else to do.


End file.
